1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for receiving broadcast microwave signals from broadcasting satellites.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The microwave signals of television programs received in broadcasting satellites from a number of ground stations may be intercepted by an antenna located outdoors, introduced indoors through a single transmission line, and then subjected to the selection of a desired channel signal from among them for supply to a television receiver. Apparatus for such a reception are a convenient device since it enables a desired channel to be selected inside a house or building. As well known in the art, however, the higher the frequency of the signal passing the transmission line, the more energy the signal loses through the line. Therefore, when the different channel signals have reached indoors, they may be different from one another in their energy levels with the result that the channels of higher frequencies have their energy levels lowered to smaller degrees as well as that all incoming signals of different channels generally have their energies reduced in appreciable degrees, because of their extremely high frequencies. Accordingly, many conventional apparatus for such a reception require the use of an equalizer to make uniform the levels of the different channel signals as well as the use of a wideband amplifier to increase the lowered levels of all channel signals.